


Scrounging for Data

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy has a few questions answered, as does Doctor K, after "Elephant in the Room".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrounging for Data

"I'm surprised you didn't hold me here when I first appeared," Ziggy said, popping a grape into his mouth as he looked at his boss and thinking back to when he'd first come to her attention. She'd stopped him before he had a chance to eat, requesting - her term - that he tell her about everything that had brought him to base.

"I was required to let you make the choice of your own free will," Doctor K answered. "Restraining you in any way, including holding you in the Garage, would have opened Project Ranger to danger. I was forced to rely on your tie to your morpher causing you to return."

"I could have continued resisting, then." Not that he minded being a Ranger, but it was really, really hard for him to match the others.

"I don't have data on what would have happened should you have continued to resist." She let out something that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. "However, since I knew your identity for weeks before you tested, I alerted the military should it become necessary to retrieve you, once I knew you were Ranger Green."

Ziggy shivered at the idea he could have been taken away by the military, and then a thought struck him. "Wait... you knew who I was when I was breaking in?" The idea spooked him, that she knew who he was the whole time. He'd thought that she'd had no clue who he was, other than a random burglar.

"If I hadn't, you wouldn't have been allowed into the building," she stated. "In fact, I had eliminated you as a possibility until you started picking the lock on the door, and then I decided that if you were doing so to engage in theft, I could easily hold you until you could be put in custody. However, your actions and words, as well as the morpher and suit's reactions to you, made it clear to me that you had performed the actions you had in order to answer your call."

It explained how the others knew who he was, at least.

"I was not expecting you to wait as long as you did to return."

He looked over at her. "Well, I was convinced you were wrong. I didn't want you to make a mistake. Y'know, bond the morpher to the wrong person."

"It would not have done so." She spoke with confidence. "The morphers do not make mistakes."

He knew better than to contradict her. She tended to be pissy about that.

"I remain surprised that you didn't succumb to curiosity sooner. You must have been hearing the call at the same time as the others."

"You mean about the dreams? Yeah, I had them. But I was learning stuff other than lockpicking when we got to Corinth, and it didn't bug me until after I left the Cartels."

He was glad in a way that he had; he still was half-convinced he wasn't cut out for Rangering.

"Obviously I should have had you tested long before," she said.

Ziggy thought of how thrilled Fresno Bob would have been to have someone on the inside. How the cartels had tried desperately to get their people tested. They'd never tried it with him, though, writing him off as not worth the effort, because he was skinny.

Apparently Doctor K had, too. And she was regretting it. "It probably wouldn't have been a good idea," he said. "Not while I was still in the cartels, unless you wanted your stuff leaking to them." He remembered the dreams ramping up after he'd left; maybe the morpher had waited.

She nodded. "Your morpher's signal did not seem very active until about three months before you came."

"When I left the Cartel." It made sense. "It was waiting for me."

"To cease your criminal activities, yes." She was still nodding, taking in the facts.

"Does this help you find Ranger Black?" Scott asked. Ziggy had forgotten he'd been nearby when Doctor K had started asking him about the whole thing.

"It may help me decipher why we lack a Ranger Black, yes," she said. "I will have to consider the information Ranger Green has given me and attempt to find candidates." She swept away, not interested in him for the moment. Ziggy breathed a sigh of relief.

She'd be bugging him soon enough, but at least he'd get dinner. He could live with that.


End file.
